Tsubasa Hanekawa
|-|Tsubasa Hanekawa= |-|Black Hanekawa= |-|Kako= Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 10-B | 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Tsubasa Hanekawa Origin: Monogatari Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human | Aberration, Meddlecat, Sawarineko, Afflicting Cat, Black Hanekawa | Aberration, History Tiger, Tyrannical Tiger, Hysteric Tiger Powers and Abilities: Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Creation, Multiple Personalities | All previous abilities (Black Hanekawa is an alternate personality of Hanekawa, she can temporarily switch to her normal personality while retaining the powers and statistics of the Meddlecat) plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Memory Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Healing, and Regeneration Nullification with Energy Drain, Doesn't make any sound while walking, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Able to withstand high temperatures due to being an aberration) | Fire Manipulation (Burns down everything Hanekawa envies, her entire body is made of flames) Attack Potency: At least Human level | Small Building level (Traded blows with an oddity who, when weakened, blocked attacks from Kanbaru's monkey arm. Busted the side of a concrete building open) | At least Small Building level (Her fires made Seishirou Shishirui flee the area, Black Hanekawa says her own power is nothing in comparison, created pillars of fire that made a hole in the ceiling) Speed: At least Normal Human with Subsonic reactions (Collected a spoon and teacup faster than Koyomi's eyes could detect, caught a thrown teacup in midair) | Supersonic (Moved faster than Koyomi's eyes could detect multiple times, jumped above clouds this quickly, fought an unnamed oddity alongside Shinobu Oshino) | At least Supersonic (Repeatedly outspeeds Black Hanekawa and is described by her as "super fast") Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human | At least Peak Human (Could effortlessly lift and throw 2 adults with one arm) | At least Peak Human (Is physically far superior to Black Hanekawa) Striking Strength: At least Human Class | Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Human level | Small Building level | At least Small Building level Stamina: Presumably average | Likely very high (Says that physical fatigue isn't a problem due to being an aberration letting her move using a different set of rules than a human) | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range | Standard melee range, tens of meters with fire manipulation Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius (Despite not having any involvement in the field, has a level of expertise in aberrations that only experts should have, could predict and dodge an expert's attacks through sheer intellect, shown and stated to have exceptional intelligence for a high school student, has the top exam marks in Japan) | Likely Genius (Shares the memories and knowledge of Tsubasa Hanekawa) | Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | When the source of her stress is relieved she reverts to Tsubasa Hanekawa | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heart Severance:' Tsubasa Hanekawa subconsciously severs inconvenient memories and emotions. When she does this process for emotions, the severed emotions turn into aberrations embodying those emotions. *'Energy Drain:' Black Hanekawa passively drains strength and vitality on contact, healing wounds. This also stops regeneration, at least up to Low-Mid. Being knocked unconscious by the energy drain can cause one to lose their memory of the encounter. Key: Tsubasa Hanekawa | Black Hanekawa | Kako Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monogatari Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Life Users Category:Cats Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Memory Users Category:Catgirls Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Healers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fire Users